


I Do

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Canon, Canon Relationship, F/F, Hugs, I SCREAMED, I’ve never been happier in my life, Kissing, Lesbians, Love, Lovers, Ocean, Oneshot, Reuniting, SU - Freeform, Spoilers, Steven Universe - Freeform, and cried, beach, cheek kiss, happiness, otp, proposal, rupphire, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: SPOILERS FROM “The Question”.A more fleshed out version of the proposal scene.





	I Do

“Sapphire”, Ruby said as she blushed and looked up into the beautiful eye of her lover, she had a small smile on herself. She felt herself get warm as she help her hands, seeing her this close. “Will you marry me?”.

She saw how Sapphire got taken aback for a split second, and that a confused yet happily look embraced her face that turned into a darker shade of blue. One Steven had showed her, Ruby had known that this was the thing she wanted. She wanted to be close to Sapphire, forever. Not just as Garnet, but bonded to her. Marriage.

She wanted that beautiful gem to be her wife, that their relationship was their choice and no one else. That they would always be together even when unfused, as marriage was the ultimate act of love, a commitment for life. She had spent thousands of years with Sapphire, and hoped to be with her forever. This might be an Earth thing, gems don’t get married, but as Steven had showed her the comic book, she realized.

The humans and marriage, it was such a beautiful thing in their culture, and she wanted to experience it together with the one gem she loved the most, shaping a future with her. They wouldn’t just be known as lovers, and Garnet, but it would be written down that they belonged.

The moment Sapphire had called her name and ran to her, it had made everything more clear. A relationship wasn’t “perfect”. Everyone had their ups and downs, their fights, but the beautiful thing was working through them together. Learning from their experience, staying together because of love.

“What?”, the blue gem asked, putting her hand on her face as she let out the most gorgeous laugh Ruby had ever heard in her entire life. “Marry you?”.

“Yeah. This way we can be together, even when we’re apart. This time, being Garnet will be our decision. What do you saw?”.

Sapphire happily smiled as she placed her hand on her chest before nodding.

“Of course”.

“Yehaw!”.

Wasting no time, Ruby jumped into her arms with warm cheeks and a large smile on her face, enjoying the closeness, the smell of her light blue hair and her gentle touch during the hug. Everything so Sapphire, she had missed her lover, no, her bride. So she happily closed her eyes and lived in the moment, for just a little while. She felt Sapphire’s grip on her back tighten for just a second before she pulled back, and Ruby was greeted with a smile. The palms of her hands were carefully placed against her cheeks, tender and wonderful. Blushed of red and blue becoming even more vibrant in the two gems.

“I’ve been waiting to kiss you cute face”.

Sapphire pressed a quick kiss on Ruby’s cheek, and it felt like Ruby lost all sense of time. All she felt and thought about was Sapphire, and the happy and tender kiss on her cheek, and how lucky she was to call this gem hers. Soon she could call Sapphire her wife, and in the moment, she knew this was the luckiest day of her life.

Ruby let out a giggle, before quickly grabbing Sapphire’s waist and then spun her around. The long blue hair flowing in the wind. They laughed, and she spun the gem around, threw her up several feet up in the air before lightly catching her, over and over again. It was like a dance as she spun her around in front of the ocean during the sunset, the most beautiful one Ruby had ever seen, because she was here with her.

As Sapphire flew down, Ruby catched her, spun her around, and as Sapphire’s feet lightly touched the sand, Ruby felt Sapphire’s lips press against hers. She felt herself go numb and warm, and she closed her eyes and her arms rested on Sapphire’s waist. The kiss lasted for a long time, and as they pulled apart, they looked at each other with tender loving eyes.

“I love you Sapphire”.

“I love you too Ruby, now kiss me again”.

“But the others are watching”.

Sapphire giggled.

“So? Since when is my fearless little Ruby embarrassed about people seeing us kiss?”.

“You’re right”.

And the next second, Ruby lips once again we’re on Sapphire, the only person in the entire universe that was on her mind. Now it was only the two of them, showering in their own happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY SCREAMED DURING THIS EP. it’s 2:30 am but I have to get this out as quick as possible. This scene was so perfect, so I just added in more descriptive feeling and a bit at the end. Because that was a lip to lip kiss at the end, you see if you zoom in and I’m just dying of happiness.


End file.
